Bot
How Bot joined the Tourney At the Fountain Headquarters, Bot was reading a book to Milli and Geo. After the he finished reading, the Umi Alarm went off, and the team got a call from Heihachi Mishima who says that Kinnikuman Great was attacking UmiCity and all of its residents, even DoorMouse. Bot declared that she would go it alone, and Bot ran off to Nintendo Land's Smash Bros. Tourney to defeat Kinnikuman Great once and for all and bring peace to UmiCity. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares for activation. After the announcer calls his name Bot does the Extendo Arms to pull the camera to him. He then says "The ghost family costume party sounds terrific!" Special Attacks Hammer Throw (Neutral) Bot throws a hammer at his opponent. Extendo Arms (Side) Bot makes his arms longer in an attempt to grab his opponent. If he connects, he slams his opponent several times before throwing him/her away. Extendo Legs (Up) Bot makes his legs taller, allowing him to recover. Barrier (Down) Bot makes a barrier in front of himself that deflects projectiles. Robo-Request (Hyper Smash) Bot dials a number on his Belly-Belly Belly Screen saying "Calling Robotics!" then three Robotic Operating Buddies appear and fight alongside Bot with all of them having R.O.B.'s moveset for 10 seconds. Bot-o-Mat Barrage (Final Smash) Bot sings "Bot! Bot! BOT-O-MAT!" and opens his Bot-o-Mat, which sends a bunch of gadgets fly out and damage the opponent. It stops after 20 gadgets fly out. Bonus Costumes Bot First Bonus Costume.jpg|Robotic Imhotep Buddy Bot Second Bonus Costume.png|USS Enterprise Bot Bot holds possession of two bonus costumes in Tourney. Robotic Imhotep Buddy Bot's first bonus costume originates from The Ghost Family Costume Party. It is his mummy costume. Boss Battles Mode must be finished as Bot before it can be used. After the defeat of Queen Nehelenia, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You can now use Mummy-Bot, I mean Bot's mummy costume!" Then, highlight Bot and press Minus. USS Enterprise Bot Bot's second and last Bonus Costume is his spy costume, which would also be used for Bot should he have appeared in Star Trek. This costume must be unlocked, and to do so, complete Classic Mode with Bot. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Bot can now use a Star Trek costume!". Then, highlight Bot and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #A disco ball comes out of Bot's head as he announces "I FEEL A CELEBRATION COMING ON!!!" #Bot swings his arms saying "Get ready for my Super Duper Robo-Throw!" #*Bot swings his arms saying "Alisa, get the data linked for the... Sizzling Circuits! Did you just say your access has been denied?! I'LL restore it for you!" (Alisa victories only) #*Bot swings his arms saying "Shin Kamiya, that's too much fury!" (Shin victories only) #Bot counts numbers as they appear on a big screen saying "One, two, three, seven..." then a 7 appears on the big screen instead of a 4 and Bot says "Seven? Seven doesn't come after three!" #Bot points to the camera saying "The ghost family costume party is in there." #*Bot points to the camera saying "Hey, I can manipulate data too!" (Heihachi victories only) #*Bot points to the camera saying "No more hurting Team Umizoomi!" (Kinnikuman Great victories only) On-Screen Appearance Bot does the Extendo Legs to his start point then says "Slippery Circuits! Those stairs turned into a slide." Special Quotes *To get to the party, little ghost needs to figure out four riddles. (When fighting Kinnikuman Great or Shin) *When you see a fairy, say fairy! (When fighting Alisa) *Oops! Hehe, little too far. (When fighting Heihachi) *There's only one way to find out! (When fighting Nina) *And now that I'm all cleaned off, let's see where we need to go next? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *In no time, GET ALL! (When fighting any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Jagi, Demitri, Rocket Raccoon, Songbird, or Doctor Strange) *We've got just the thing to stop blobs of peanut butter. (When fighting Giratina or Lex Luthor) *Super sorry to interrupt, guys, but have you seen big trouble around here? (When fighting Barney D.) *These traps are lowering into the STINKY GARBAGE! (When fighting Gabi) *It's like a magic carpet ride. (When fighting any Bubblegum Crisis universe character) *TOWERING TERABYTES! That flag pole is SUPER tall... (When fighting Jackie) *All right, everyone! We've got work to do. (When fighting Falco) *We're at cubby #8. But to find the antennas, we need to open cubby #11. (When fighting Deathstroke) *Sizzling Circuits! It's locked... (When fighting Black Adam) *My robot computer says that the antennas are kept in cubby #11. (When fighting Mario) *You can make a sail, outta this picnic basket. (When fighting Lexine) *I've got something we can make a sail with right here in my... Bot! Bot! BOT-O-MAT! (When fighting Cortex) *And the pole that holds the sail is broken too. (When fighting Doctor Doom) *I'll hold this in my... Bot! Bot! BOT-O-MAT! (When fighting Doctor Strange) *The library computer can tell us exactly where the book is. (When fighting Dormammu) *I do love a good bedtime story! (When fighting Iron Man) *So, which numbers are safe? (When fighting Inez) *Let's teach Zilch how to count. (When fighting Luigi) *You've NEVER counted before?! (When fighting Davy Jones) *We won't be seeing him for a while! (When fighting Captain Marvel) *He guards the doors in UmiCity. (When fighting Kazuya) *We don't want to fall into the WH-WHOOOOAAAAA! Swamp... (When fighting Shy Guy) *The turtle swamp is full with really deep mud. (When fighting Yoshi) *Now let's put it back on UmiCar. (When fighting Captain Falcon) *And guess what? Today, is UmiCar's birthday! (When fighting Mr. Game & Watch) *Uh-oh! It won't fit like this... (When fighting any of the Powerpuff Girls) *Santa's toy machine made the sail boat, just for me. (When fighting Kristen) *Do NOT turn you're back on the wrapper! (When fighting S. Beauty) *We made all three toys on Santa's list. (When fighting Goldilocks) *There must be someone around here who can put the bridge down for us. (When fighting Silver Samurai) *This fire hose is really strong! (When fighting Waluigi) *Thanks, guys! You're my best friends too. (When fighting Muffy) *I'm somewhere where there's d'oh, cheese and tomato sauce. (When fighting D.W.) *I sure hope I don't run into anything! (When fighting Arthur Read) *I'm in a store that has tents and flashlights and sleeping bags. (When fighting Francine) *Lanky Laptops! This mirror makes me look SUPER tall and skinny! (When fighting Charizard) *Yeah! WHACK IT!!! (When fighting Fox) *You get tickets whenever you win a game. (When fighting Edge Master) *Will you help us win tickets for Ryan? (When fighting Taskmaster) *My robot computer can tell us how many times stegosaurus needs to paddle. (When fighting Misery) *You could use you're tail to paddle to shore! (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *See? That's the dinosaur museum. Right over there. (When fighting Professor X) *But the snow ball is getting closer! I've got to go even faster... (When fighting Wagon Star) *Oh, a giant snow ball. A GIANT SNOW BALL?!?!?! (When fighting Nova) *According to my Robot Computer, to get the star token, we always take the trail with the bigger number. (When fighting Green Proton) *Everyone should be extra careful. Just like MEEEEE! Hoho! (When fighting Tin Woodman) *To fly to the top, my Robot Computer says Counting Comet needs to count to... (When fighting Ivysaur) *The only thing powerful enough to fly him all the way to Outer Space is the UmiCity Rocket Ship. (When fighting Don Genie) *Watch this! I can be a Robo-Snowball! (When fighting Crash) *According to my Robot-Computer, the snowman who has DoorMouse's key is wearing, a pot on his head. (When fighting Mewtwo) *There must be someone around here who can open it for us. (When fighting N. Gin) *How does water, get to the elephant sprinkler? (When fighting Mr. Krabs) *Let's speak to them in fishy language! (When fighting Ganondorf) *Let's take a secret shortcut. (When fighting Jack Five) *I'll put it in my Bot! Bot! Bot-o-Mat! (When fighting Sauron) *We can call her right here on my belly belly... (When fighting Xiao Foo) *Emily lives in Apartment #4. (When fighting Carlo) *Its the Umi Alarm! That sound means SOMEONE needs our help! (When fighting Squidward) *I can show you a picture of Milli right here on my Belly Belly... (When fighting Hubba Hubba) *We're so glad you came to our secret headquarters today. (When fighting Roma) *Fly away, baby Byrds! (When fighting Willie) *It's an invitation from... the King of Numbers. (When fighting Krusha) *My trap has an equals sign on it. (When fighting Big Bird) *RROOAARR! I'm Tyrannosaurus Bot! (When fighting Peach) *Let's cross the bridge and get that key! (When fighting Rallo) *Just be careful and remember to watch you're STEEAAAH-OOF! Step... (When fighting Cleveland) *And we love to roar, roar with us. (When fighting Peter) *We're gonna have lunch outside. (When fighting King Dedede) *Sizzling Circuits! It's a rabbit tunnel, and it's REALLY deep! (When fighting Bindi) *Haha, SCORE! Hehe, thanks Geo. (When fighting Wanda) --VS : We're at the park for the Big Umi City Egg Hunt! (When fighting P. Patty) *But to win enough tickets to get the High-Flyer Helicopter, we're going to need you're help! (When fighting Red Proton) *Let's count and see if Owen has enough money. (When fighting Black Proton) *We'll get you're Umi Dollars back. (When fighting Bowser) *This is our friend, Ryan. (When fighting Blue Proton) *I love games! (When fighting Brawl Europe) *It's me, Bot. You're best robot friend. (When fighting Brawl Kenya) *Let's go see where Milli and Geo are? (When fighting Bender) *This is my new bed, it's made of springs and sprockets. (When fighting Cleveland Jr.) *What does you're bed look like? (When fighting Joey) *I'm so excited, because I just got a brand new bed. (When fighting Ms. Leela) *But we need to get to that door. (When fighting Baby Bop) *It sounds like the CRAZY magic is coming ARGH! (When fighting Earl) *They must think we're meat balls. (When fighting Hess) *Let's check my Robot Computer... (When fighting Starro) *The clocks play sleepy music, when the big red arrow points to the #12. (When fighting X-5) *HEY! He's playing music! (yawn) Sleepy music... (When fighting Mr. Humphrey) *Snoozing Servers! I was sleeping! (When fighting Laura) *But to get to presto, we still have to go through a door. (When fighting Strider Rapunzel) *We can call him write here on my Belly Belly... (When fighting Pee-wee) *He went to get his stuffed Frog. (When fighting Ernie) *That's his favorite stuffed animal. (When fighting Captain Tina) *This is Elephant, he's my favorite stuffed animal. (When fighting Donna Jo) *Now we just need to finish cleaning up the play room. (When fighting Telly) *The big storm is over! (When fighting Bertram) *To rescue Abby, we have to be brave. (When fighting Magmortar) *THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!! (When fighting WALL-E) *I love hats, and it's my favorite color. (When fighting Boog) *How does the post office work? (When fighting Elliot) *Well, guess what? I just happen to have presence for all of you in my Bot! Bot! Bot-o-Mat! (When fighting Wendy) *Thank you, it's simply hat-tastic! (When fighting Giselle) *If it DOES have the write Numbuh of stamps, it goes onto a delivery truck and gets delivered to the write place. (When fighting Linus Pelt) *If a piece of mail does not have the write Numbuh of stamps, it drops into the Do Not Deliver Basket. (When fighting Danny) *When you mail a letter or package at the post office, first it goes through the mail slot and lands in a mail basket. (When fighting Dixie Kong) *Then, all the mail goes into the Stamp Checker Machine. (When fighting Diddy Kong) *Just walk toward the door... (When fighting Dennis) *Okay team! Seatbelts on... (When fighting Count Dracula) *It's a super-dupermarket. (When fighting Graziella) *It's automatic, Geo. (When fighting Vlad) *Milli, I can't bring it into me to hurt you. (When fighting Milli) *Why would I outdo you, Geo? (When fighting Geo) *Not gonna happen, DoorMouse! (When fighting DoorMouse) *Long have you fought Donkey Kong, K. Rool. But now your fighting Team Umizoomi. (When fighting King K. Rool) Trivia *Bot and Joe II have the same English voice actor. *Bot, Jun Kazama, and Unknown have the same Japanese voice actress. *Bot, Tiki Tong, Milo X2, Doc Louis, Issun, and Crustle have the same German voice actor. *Bot and Radioactive Man have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actor. *Bot, Herry Monster, and the Human Fly have the same Arabic voice actress. *Bot's quotes in Tourney combines his quotes from various Team Umizoomi episodes and some original quotes. *Bot's intro quote to Iron Man is a reference to the Nick Jr. Good Night segment. *Bot is the only member of Team Umizoomi whose Hyper Smash and/or Final Smash doesn't include an instant KO. *Kinnikuman Great is Bot's rival. Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Male characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney